Topics of current interest are: (1) The regulation of the synthesis of placental proteins, alkaline phosphatase and human chorionic gonadotropin in normal placenta, choriocarcinoma and SV40-transformed placental cells. (2) Regulation of differentiated functions (synthesis of alpha-fetoprotein, albumin and transferrin) in liver. (3) Hormonal regulation of glycogenolysis and glyconeogenesis in liver.